Sire
by inatimeofmagic
Summary: From all the possible reactions Tyler had expected- irony, sarcasm, fury- it hadn't been this one. Disappointment. 4x03. Oneshot. Tyler & Klaus.


My thoughts: In the episode, Klaus really did not seem to be mocking Tyler. He really seemed disappointed that he would do such a thing, as to betray Caroline that easily.

Tyler's POV (mostly.) Tyler& Klaus "sireship" (I really don't know how to else define it), mentions of Klaroline, some Forwood.

Although I'm a hardcore Klaroline shipper, I did like Forwood before and it isn't as though Tyler did something as terrible that he didn't deserve Caroline. Especially in the current situation with Connor at his neck, he could use someone to rely on.

…...

"She's quite fetching, that Haley."

The moment these words were spoken, drawled out in Klaus' usual sarcastic tone, Tyler knew he had something coming.

The Original Hybrid sat in Mr. Lockwoods former office, spread out comfortably in the office chair, feet resting on the magahony table. His mother, Tyler was certain, would have gone delirious upon seeing the latter. Gone. Wait- Haley? He glanced around the office. No sign of...

"Where is she?" he blurted out.

"Oh, she had to run." Klaus said in a conversational, almost friendly tone, gesturing as he spoke, "But don't worry, _I_ had to take the back door- so Caroline wouldn't see."

The way he pronounced his girlfriends name heightened the suspicion that Tyler had been feeling the very second he'd entered the office.

Then, it dawned on him.

_That bastard_.

"Whatever you think you know." he started slowly, taking a few steps threatening towards Klaus, but was interrupted straight away.

"I don't _know" _Klaus began, stretching out the word on purpose, "anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture-" his facial expression hardened, the friendliness vanishing from his voice, "Why don't you tell me where my imagination _deviates_ from reality?"

Seeing that any reply know would be of no use, Tyler gritted his teeth, waiting for him to speak. And as expected, it was a mere second later that Klaus continued his monologue.

Easily swinging his long, lean legs off the table, he was on his feet in a second, walking towards the younger hybrid. "You went off to the Appalachians to break." he gestured again, "my sire bond..." Clasping his hands behind his back, he started to prance around Tyler: "_There-" _his strong Original accent was right by Tyler's ear and the young hybrid stiffened, "You met a pack of werewolves..."

Klaus stopped behind right him, so as to, as Tyler assumed, remind him that he was not nearly out of danger, "_Begged _them for help-" Tyler turned his head away, frustrated at how Klaus was making the whole situation ridiculous. And seriously, how did he even _know _where he had been? Could it be any worse? "Among them was a girl..."

He had been wrong.

The worst part was yet to come and Klaus seemed to enjoy his agitation.

"She was gorgeous, with the same animal instincts as you."

Despite Klaus's almost confidential, interested sounding tone Tyler knew that irritation bubbled under the surface of the hybrid's calm exterior.

"Emotions ran _high_ and ambitions ran _low_-"

"_Stop it_." Tyler snapped, realizing where exactly this was going, but Klaus didn't even seem bothered, continuing as though nothing had happened: "And then, in a moment of weakness." he dropped his voice to a whisper, moving even closer to Tyler, causing the latter to shiver slightly, "the thick_ sexual tension..._ became something _much _more real-"

"I said STOP!" Tyler yelled, whirling around to Klaus. He was sick of his stupid games, so _sick_...

But instead of the amused smirked he expected, Klaus eyed him just as coldly as he had when Tyler had failed to complete an order.

That was unexpected.

The glare vanished from Tyler's eyes, just as Klaus' freezing look intensified.

"And poor Caroline doesn't know a thing." he stated.

Tyler felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

What Klaus was saying there...how he was saying it..that _wasn't_ true, it _hadn't _been like that with Hayley, it had been different...

He opened his mouth to reply something, but then felt he was lost for words.

For the first time in days, as it seemed.

Klaus let out a frustrated as-I-thought breath, starting to nod slightly as though Tyler had actually given him an answer. From all the possible reactions Tyler had expected- irony, sarcasm, fury- it hadn't been this one. The look Klaus gave him with with his usually mocking eyes was...disappointment.

_Disappointed_.

Klaus was actually _disappointed _in him?

Just as a twitching, guilty feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, Tyler's phone rang and luckily caused the Original to turn his glare away.

Before Tyler could make any move however, Klaus had already walked towards the desk and picked up the mobile.

Upon throwing a look at the caller ID, the characteristic smirk returned to his face.

"Hello, Damon." he said in a friendly tone, settling back in the chair, sounding almost like his old, manipulative self again and leaving Tyler to stare at him open-mouthed, unable to do anything as the conversation meant for him was led by the hybrid.

His supernatural hearing enabled Tyler to hear the vampire respond.

"Klaus." Damon left aside all formalities and then coldly asked: "Where is Tyler?"

"Tyler." Klaus said, still not letting his irritation show for a second, placing his feet back on the table, as though it was his own property, "is otherwise occupied making big decisions about" Klaus caught his eyes again, giving him a meaning look, "_honesty_ and what not."

Tyler took a deep breath, considering the possibility to interrupt, telling Klaus exactly that he could decide _himself_ for when he was _occupied_ and that he certainly couldn't take the choice away from him in that way.

But something, something inexplicable, a feeling that seemed familiar to him, rose up in him, making him close his mouth again.

_Sire_.

The damn bond was broken, Tyler had _suffered_ for it to be broken and yet...yet he couldn't bring himself to openly defy Klaus. Not again. Not when he was lacking the strength to do something, as he himself felt that he had pretty much messed up.

Damn loyalty. Damn hybrids.

Damn Klaus.

"Is there anything I can do?" The latter just questioned, sounding amused.

"I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join..."

Tyler badly wanted to. He wanted to get out of his own house for a change, which felt like the prison with all of his glorious bodyguards. He wanted to get away from Klaus, from his mom, even from Hayley, run to the forest perhaps to breathe some fresh air and distract himself from his own, confusing thoughts.

The second Klaus looked at him, however, Tyler knew he had no chance.

"He wouldn't." Klaus stated, in a tone that sounded final.

Tyler didn't even attempt to disagree.

Then Klaus turned his eyes away and the smirk returned to his face: "_I, however_..would."

Tyler heard Damon sigh.

"Fine then. I could use anyone for that matter, how about you bring along one of your evil master plans and then we'll be a real...team."

"Fantastic." Klaus answered, still smirking.

"Meet you in an hour at our mansion." Damon hung up.

His eyes glinting self-satisfactory, Klaus ended the call himself, laying the phone back on the table.

He got up, taking all his time as agitation overtook Tyler again.

The teenager made a quick step towards the door, when there was a small wind gust and suddenly Klaus stood directly in front of him. His expression was serious again, his eyes hardening at Tyler's sight.

"That was the third time this week that you caused me trouble. If I get one more call-"

"The _third _time?" Tyler replied, his anger overtaking him, "One, was has this got to do with _you_, you self-centered...dick and two..."

To his surprise, Klaus seemed to wait for him to finish. He didn't even seem to want to jump at Tyler's throat for the insult.

"Two..."Tyler repeated, taking a steadying breath,

"What has the whole _Hayley_ thing got to do with you?"

There was bitter edge to his voice. Klaus stared at him silently for a few seconds.

"It _has_ to do with me as _I_, the same as you, have taken quite a liking to our Caroline Forbes. It never occurred to me that you, who's been very loyal to me for a l_ong_ time-" again, that stretch of the word. It seemed to manipulate the sentence's meaning, as though Tyler had served Klaus as a hybrid _minion _for centuries instead of a few months he certainly wasn't proud of, "would ever _betray_ such a fantastic woman as her in that way. You see, I find myself in a difficult position...I have the knowledge, all the means to convince her, and yet..."

He threw Tyler an intensive glance, "Yet I cannot bear to use such a ...backstabbing method to earn her love. As I can only make assumptions so far, I do not want to spread lies about you and that precious Hayley and in consequence... ruin your relationship to Caroline-"

But you _did_!" Tyler snapped, the hatred of Klaus flaring up in him again,

"You ruined my whole life! You turned me into a hybrid, made me serve you and help you with your evil, crazy, self-centered plans, you made my own girlfriend turn away from me, you made me bite her, hurt her and then, when she was ready to take me back, you had to come and flirt with her and take over my body and-"

"_Enough_." Klaus cut across him.

It was enough to make Tyler fall silent in a second.

Klaus stared at him silently, seemingly waiting until his fury had passed.

Tyler fought hard to keep his glare, but it faltered under Klaus' calm, nevertheless cold look.

A few more second of uncomfortable silence passed until the Original spoke up.

"Now, isn't that better?" he asked, questioningly laying his head to the side.

Tyler didn't answer.

"I see you're being stubborn.." Klaus replied, again nodding to himself, "Well...I should have expected nothing less of you. To answer to your...accusations. Where shall I start?"

Tyler uneasily shifted his weight from one foot to another. As much as he wanted answers, even more, he simply wanted to escape the whole situation and get out of here. Talking to Klaus was nerve-wrecking and it made him feel terribly...inferior.

As though he was just another one of his servants.

Klaus seemed to have read his thoughts.

"You were my favourite, you know?" Klaus suddenly said. The Original studied him intensively, appearing almost thoughtful

"_Favourite_?" Tyler looked at him in confusion, emphasizing the strange term.

"Yes, favourite. In terms of loyalty. You were my favourite of all the hybrids I had so far. You see-" Klaus met his eye again, "Yes, of course I've been using you, all of you for my plans...but I assume you didn't expect any different. However, I, gave you, the confused, misunderstood werewolf, who was forced to endure the pain of a transformation every full moon, a new hope, a new life. I made you _strong_. I made you _special_. I turned you into _someone_."

The intensive stare didn't leave Tyler for a second. He had a million things in mind to reply, but he didn't voice them.

He felt it was true, in a way. Klaus _had_ changed him..._had _given him more power than he had had previously. Still...

"You made me immortal. Took my choice to live a full human life. Grow up." Although Tyler wasn't like Elena when it came to growing up, who'd always wanted a family and grandchildren and what not, it was not as though he did not regret never reaching the age of twenty.

To his surprise, Klaus laughed:

" Tyler, Tyler..." he stated, sounding amused, "Now tell me, would it really have been your dream to become an old man one day and to count the days until your time on earth was finally over? Robbed of your..charming appearance, of your strength...and the lovely Caroline..."

Tyler's head shot up at this. His eyes widened as he took in Klaus's satisfied smile.

"Did you never think about this? How many years would you two have had left?"

Tyler gasped for breath, the air seeming to have been taken out of his lungs. Thoughts were wildly circling his head. But he didn't have an answer.

"You see?" Klaus's expression turned serious again. "Not many. Soon you would have been old enough to be her father..and that would have been the end of your eternal love.

You _owe me_, my young hybrid. You owe me your loyalty. Never forget it was me who gave you the chance of spending...centuries with her. So-" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You better use that chance. Do not treat her badly. And do not defy me again in any way. I may have given you an advanced start, but there can always be two man wooing a woman. And I haven't given up the battle, not for long." Tyler gritted his teeth, giving him a leveled stare. He – certainly- wasn't going to give up to this bastard.

Klaus may have been his former sire, but he didn't deserve someone as amazing as Caroline.

Tyler would see to that.

Klaus smirked at his determined face. "Until we meet again." He turned to walk away, but stopped after a few steps.

"Do _not_ get yourself shot or attacked again. Or I will be forced to enlargen the security measurements. And I wouldn't want that for you." Tyler ignored- on purpose- the fact that his voice hadn't sounded mocking at all.

…...

"You may leave the house for school tomorrow. The hunter should be of no danger to you anymore.

Keep in mind to be back before nightfall. - Klaus."

Tyler received the text at close to eleven the same evening. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he tossed his phone away, burying his head in the pillow.

He still had to complete a history assignment for tomorrow, a presentation he had to prepare since a week but had let slide during the time he was "imprisoned" in his own house.

And if he stayed, at home? At least one more day? Then he threw the thought aside - his mom was nagging enough already about him not catching up with the subjects.

"Mom, I just got shot and attacked by a maniac hunter" obviously did not count as an excuse. Jeez.

Still considering at least starting on the project, a wave of tiredness overtook him and Tyler, still dressed, fell asleep.

An excited Caroline had picked him up the next morning and so Tyler had basically been left no choice flunking school whatsoever. On their way, he smiled back as often as possible and now and then contributed something to her animated chatter, trying with all his might to banish his guilty thoughts about Hayley.

Really, there hadn't been anything...anything of importance, at least.

Yes, he had...felt..._ attracted_ to her, but he had been all on his own...longing for comfort. In pain. The transformations hadn't been easy, just to state it. But it was a mere attraction. No love, nothing he would have been close to willing to give up Caroline for.

She, his Caroline, she completed him. She was beautiful, inside out.

He loved her, he felt it as deeply as ever.

In the middle of the road, he bent over to press a kiss on her lips. It caught her by surprise, but she giggled and blushed a little.

"_Someone's_ in a good mood." she commented, still grinning, as they pulled into the parking lot at school.

"Any surprise there?" Tyler gave back, relieved at her reaction.

She denied, still grinning and and snatched his hand as they started to walk towards the school.

When they approached the classroom, they heard the others talking excitedly and making such a noise it was heard to believe they were seniors.

"Guys, guys!" Bonnie approached them, smiling at their linked hands, "No history!"

Tyler saw Carolien raise her eyebrows: "What do you mean, no history?"

"No history!" Bonnie's smile widened, "Not for two weeks! The replacement teacher is apparently ill, another replacement will come anytime this morning, but there won't be any real lesson. No projects yet. Isn't that great?"

As Caroline agreed excitedly, spreading the newest information to a bunch of late students, who appeared just that moment, Tyler went off to the lockers to grab his stuff for the day.

When he opened the door, a small note fell out.

He picked it up and immediately recognized the intertwined letters.

_Now, isn't that more than a compensation for the bodyswap? I hope you will enjoy my little present. _

Tyler rolled his eyes. When he made his way back to the classroom and Caroline however, a light smile touched his lips.


End file.
